The Legendary Flame
by avanhardin
Summary: The world had been destroyed and rebuild by Lucius. Yet Darkness still consumed the entire world, but do not fear in the pitch darkness there will always be a light. The Mighty Flame will once more rise from ash, to fulfill his duty, and to protect those that he love. Rate M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail series, Brave Frontier and any elements from other anime in my story.**

"Talk" Normal talk / characters talk

**"Talk" Bijuu talk, armored or distorted voice talk**

'Talk' Thinking or talk inside characters mind

**Story Start**

_Flashback_

_Thousand years before the land of east, The Elemental Nation and the land of west, The Earthland was created. The world was split in seven continents. Mistral, Cordelica, Palymna, Lizaeria, Agni, Vriskha, and Arthava. For many years, war had happened between the humans in all of the continents and the fallen Gods._

_Many years of strife, Six Heroes born in six continents fought for their kingdom, people, and loved ones. But all six heroes was killed by a servant of God __himself, Ark or known as the Dark Figure._

_With the fall of the six heroes, their kingdoms were also fall. After the devastating war, Lucius the God of Light had enough of the war and sealed all Fallen Gods._

_After the fallen Gods were sealed, Lucius decide to unite all the continent into one land and named it, Gaia. The continent Gaia then was split into two sides, The Land of East where Kunoichi lived and the Land of West where Mages lived._

_After thousand years, peace come but the seal that was put by Lucius, was weakening and the Fallen Gods soon to be freed from their seal._

_When the seals were about to be broken, a child found a weapon that belonged by one of the six heroes._

_This a story, a story of new flame hero_

_Flashback ended._

**Konoha October 10th Forest of death**

A child was seen in the center of the forest, crying for his life.

When he was born, the Nine Tailed of Fox had attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. With effort The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Mina had sealed the Fox in her triplets.

The Yin and Yang Chakra of the Fox was sealed in her twin daughters, Natsumi and Kasumi and the soul was sealed in Naruto.

Even if he was loved by all of his family, Naruto grew under his sisters shadows for believing that he was seen as the Namikaze sisters Brother.

He hated it. He hated it so much that it had caused him to feel so much pain in his heart.

His sisters was very protective of him. Every days, his sisters always tried to be with him whether he liked it or not.

His Mothers also very protective to him since he was known for their precious son.

Only his eldest sister, Kagura who knew his pain and always tried to comfort him.

Now, he was here in Forest of Death because of his parents ignoring his needs, and he ran away from them.

He was still sobbing and suddenly he heard a voice.

_'Child.'_ said a mysterious voice to Naruto who only look around curiously. Looking for the source of the voice, '_Child, over here._' said a voice directing him to a cave.

Naruto the headed to the cave and saw a sword stabbed in the middle of the pedestal. The pedestal was white colored with the emblem of flame shown in the center of it, it was surrounded by many pillars that also had the same symbols.

'_Over here, child._' said the voice to Naruto which prompted him to look to the sword.

The sword was silver colored with gray colored in both sides of the center of it's blade. In the gray colored parts, there was a golden plates placed in the center of it. Near the end of the gold plates, there were red jewels placed with somehow radiating a hot flame aura. The handle of it was colored flaming red and in end of it was a golden colored guard with two chains attached from it which also had the same jewels in it. Between the blades and the handle was also red jewels placed in it's both sides.

All in all, the sword was very beautiful that Naruto amazed to how magnificent the blade was created.

Suddenly, the sword radiated a hot flaming aura that caused Naruto to sweat.

'_Child, I'm here._' said the voice telling Naruto that the sword was the source of the voice.

'_Child, why are you crying?_' said the sword to him, Naruto only looked down in silent thinking that his life wasn't fair.

After a few seconds, Naruto then talked to it "It was my family that caused me crying."

'_Family? How could your family caused it, child?_' said the sword back to him.

"They too overprotective to me, their actions annoyed me." said Naruto to it, '_How could it annoyed you?_' said it to him.

"Because I'm a man!" shout Naruto to it, "As a man, I have to stand by my own feet so I can be seen not as my sisters brother or as my parent's son but as Namikaze Naruto." continued him.

By the time that he ended his shout, tears had already streamed from his eyes. The Sword could only look in pity to this boy, he was ridiculed because of his parents not because of who he was.

The world had changed, the time where both men and women were never ridiculed change to this kind of world. It disgusted him, he knew that his parents wanted him to be saved but that actions caused to be this frail.

'_Child do you want to become stronger?_' asked it to him. Naruto was shocked and replied "How can you give me power?"

'_Wield me._' said the word simply to him. '_But you have to give your blood and ties with your family._' said the solemnly to him.

"Why must I give up my blood and bond to wield you, sword-san?" said Naruto to it.

'_So you can wield me, and withstand my flame.' _said it to him. '_Choose wisely, Child. Whatever you choose will change your very life._' warned it to him.

'If I choose to be strong, I had to give up everything that I have.' think Naruto sadly, 'But I don't want to be a burden to my parents but will I lose my memories if I choose this path?' think Naruto furiously.

"Sword-san, Will I lose all my memories if I choose to accept your offer?" asked Naruto to the sword, '_No, you won't but you have to rearrange your memories since I will give you my former user memories._' replied it to him.

"Then I accept your offer, sword-san." said Naruto determinedly to it.

'_Excellent, now grab my handle pull me out of the pedestal, boy!_' said it with excited tone, Naruto then grabbed it's handle and then pull it out of the pedestal.

Suddenly a burst of flame was out from it pedestal, it was very hot that caused Naruto hands to have a burn marks, but he never give up and keep pulling it out from the pedestal.

With each time, the burst flame becoming more and more stronger and rumbles of quake was heard and felt by Naruto.

But he wouldn't stop, because if he didn't pull it out he wouldn't become strong. He would be weak, and never becoming strong never being able to step out from their shadow.

With a mighty roar, he pulled the sword much more harder with everything he had. Then with a loud crack, the pedestal was broken into pieces and Naruto lifted the sword up above of his head.

'_Scream my Name, Boy._' said the sword to him. He never knew the sword's name but somehow he knew it. He knew the sword like it was his own companion. He knew it-No, HIS name, his partner in every battle in his memory that was given by it.

"**GIVE ME STRENGTH WITH YOUR MIGHTY FLAME!**" yelled Naruto to none but somehow the entire flame acknowledge him.

'_NOW, SHOUT MY NAME, BOY!_' yelled it to him, "**DANDELGA!**" continued Naruto and suddenly the entire cave was filled with roaring flames and proceed to consume. Yet he didn't feel any pain, he only feel warmth, like his flame was part of him.

Suddenly a brilliant Red Flash blinded him and he knew nothing.

**October 10th Forest of Death**

It was silent but somehow the entire animal was very wary of the entire situation.

Suddenly the cave where Naruto headed in was exploded and a pillar of flames shot out of it.

It was so radiant, so mighty, it was so bright that it caused the entire population of the world to notice it.

All the people that saw it knew. That everything would never be same again, everything would change. They all know, they all felt fear crept in their heart.

A Fear that looks like a forgotten legend had once more arise from the ash.

**Unknown location**

A single light was shined in the pitch black cave. Suddenly, the light become much more bright.

"You have return once more, Holy Flame." said it to the pillar of flame.

"Save this world and protect it from the darkness that had crept to this world descendant of the Legendary Flame." said the light simply said while keep watching the pillar that keep standing in before him.

**End Story**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail series, Brave Frontier and any elements from other anime in my story.**

"Talk" Normal talk / characters talk

**"Talk" Bijuu talk, armored or distorted voice talk**

'Talk' Thinking or talk inside characters mind

**Story Start**

_"I'm not a normal idiot, I'm The Strongest Idiot!"_

**_Hero of Arthava, Lightning Legend Eze._**

**October 10th Forest of Death**

Silence.

There was only silence in the forest, No sound and movement were heard in it.

The animals in it were hiding from whoever caused the pillar.

A group of kunoichies were seen jumping from a tree to another one.

They were jumping with a steady pace so they could avoid any

Usually they would be attacked by the animals who stayed in it.

But now, there was none of it.

Not a single thing were seen in it. Some of its took a peek their hideout but they would soon pull their head back to it.

They could see some of its corpses lied in the forest area.

Most of them was burned from the flame, others looked to be squashed from the trees.

They could see that the flame was so strong that burned some of the trees part that caused its to fall down.

Some animals were unlucky from it.

After a few more jumping, they reach to their destinations. The group consists of two chunin named Mika Kamizuki and Rana Hinigaya who were led by a Elite Jounin, Hatake Kasumi.

She had a long silver hair which tied in pony tails, a Konoha hitai-te that placed cover his left eye and a face mask adorned in her lower face. She wore a jounin flack jacket with a black tight shirt in it which shows all of her curve. She also wore a black anbu pants with a ninja pouch behind her waist and a pairs of black ninja sandals.

All in all, she was a beautiful woman.

"Mika." said Kasumi to Mika in stern tone, "Track the chakra from the pillar, there should be leftovers from it." ordered Kasumi to Mika who nodded to her.

While Mika searched it, Kasumi remembered her sensei ordered.

She remembered that she was suppose to watch her sensei son, but because of her self proclaimed rival Gia was bugging her, he had lost track of him.

She was not pleased at all. When she was about to tongue lashed her, a massive amount chakra was felt from the forest of death.

When they look outside of the window, they had witnessed something that kunoichi never ever see.

A pillar, a pillar of flames had shot out from the center of it. It was majestic, it was beautiful and at the same time fear was felt by a them.

After it had gone, her sensei had immediately ordered her to find the source of it with two chunins who was there with her.

They immediately took off to the forest while her sensei gather the council members to the council chambers.

She had hoped that whoever had caused it, would not be Konoha's enemy.

She also wondered, where was her sensei son. The lasting she remembered was he had run to the direction of her sensei home.

'But the direction to sensei's home also same with the forest of death.' thought her while rubbing her chin.

Suddenly, she felt a chakra. It was so dimmed that she wouldn't noticed if she didn't have her Sharingan but this chakra was.. 'Naruto-kun's chakra' shout Kasumi in her head while looking to it's direction.

"Senpai" said Mika to her, Kasumi was still shocked to his chakra to hear it.

Mika then started to tap her back which surprised her. "What is it, Mika?" said Kasumi in surprised tone.

Shooking her head, she said to her "Senpai, I found it."

"You found it?" said her to Mika while Rana was still looking around the forest.

"Yes." continued Mika to Kasumi, Rana immediately asked her "Then where's it, Mika-san"

Mika then pointed her finger to the source of the chakra. Kasumi was shocked the source of the pillar was where she felt his chakra.

"Mika, Rana!" ordered her to both her kouhai. Hearing her tone, both of them immediately straightened their back to her.

"While Mika was trying to sense it, I sense another source of the chakra in here!" continued her to them. Both Mika and Rana was shocked to her words.

"Whose chakra did you sense, senpai?" asked Mika curiously to Chasm.

For a moment, Kasumi didn't say anything. She thought why was he here. She shook her head and said to her "I don't know."

She then raise her hand to stop Rana to interrupt her and said "It was very faint but I sense it."

Mika only raised one of her eyebrow, "Do you know whose chakra is it, senpai?" asked her with the same question.

"I don't know Mika, but if my hunch is correct." said her in worried tone, looking at the source of it she continued "It belong to sensei's son."

Both of them was shocked to Kasumi's words. They both knew their Hokage's son, how he was hated by most males in Konoha and adored by Females pf Konoha. From the rumors that they heard, he was very intelligent to the point that many veteran kunoichi would say that if he was a she, he would be a great kunoichi.

Hearing a cough, they immediately snapped from their previous stupor and looked back to Kasumi.

"Rana!" called Kasumi to Rana. "I want you to go back to the Hokage's tower and immediately tell sensei that her son is in Training Ground 44 now!" ordered her to Rana. With a short nodded, she dashed back to the village with intention to carry this mission.

"Mika!" called Kasumi to Mika. "We will continue this mission to find it but the mission will be upgrade to S-rank Mission with the objective, Retrieval our Hokage's son and finding the source of the pillar!" ordered Kasumi to Mika who with a sharp nodded started head to the direction of it with Kasumi followed behind her.

"By the way senpai." said Mika to Kasumi. "What is it, Mika?" asked her to Mika. "Do you know where's Hokage-sama son chakra source is?" asked Mika back to her who with a grim face she told her "The same direction that you found the source, Mika"

Mika paled to Kasumi's words. "Let's just hope that Naruto-kun's okay." said her back to Mika who still paled.

**October 10th, Forest of Death, Unknown Locations**

Red.

That what was seen from the cave.

A brilliant red flash was seen in it but suddenly it'd gone.

For a moment there was nothing happen in it.

But rattles of chain was heard in it.

With the noises of it become much more loud so did the specks of flame that was seen in it.

Slowly the flame become more bigger so do the voices of it, but suddenly the voices was stopped but the flames was still dancing in the cave.

Slowly the center of the flame part away from each other, and from the center of it come a silhouette who in his right hand was a sword.

But in the center of it's chest, a red diamond crystals was glowing.

The glow was very bright that it brighten the entire cave, and suddenly there was voices that yelled to him.

The voice welcomed him back to the world said only one sentence to him.

"**WELCOME BACK HERO OF AGNI!**"

**End Story**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail series, Brave Frontier and any elements from other anime in my story.**

"Talk" Normal talk / characters talk

**"Talk" Bijuu talk, armored or distorted voice talk**

'Talk' Thinking or talk inside characters mind

**Story Start**

**October 10th, Forest of Death**

"Ugh" groaned Naruto now in deep voice.

After the voice welcome him, he immediately went unconscious from the pain.

The changes of his entire body structures had caused him an after effects of it, and because of it he passed out.

Naruto was now standing in 5 feet tall with his hair now change from the bright blond haired into crimson red hair which had tints of yellow in it.

His body now cladded with a black-red armors with golden lines trimmed it and a red jewel that now shined in his chest-plate. In his back now was a crimson cape with two pairs of black stone-like wings that had lines trimmed in it.

Beside him was the blade that started everything.

Trying to bear the pain, he stood up and pick it up. Looking around, the entire pedestal was now laid in ruins but the symbols in the pillars was now glowing red. Together with its, the wall of the cave now had orange-yellow lines.

And he felt it, it was faint before. Now, it was cleared that whoever made this cave had intention that it would started to live when someone pulled out Dandelga.

The feeling he felts, it's like the entire cave was living.

Pulling up the blade, "Dandelga." called Naruto to it.

As it responded to his voice, it's jewels was glowing and said into his mind "_Finally, I had fear for the worst when you passed out again, Naruto._"

"Sorry for worrying you, Dandelga." replied him to it, looking around once more he then asked to it "Dandelga, where should we go now?"

"_We should head further deep._" said it to him, "Why should I?" said Naruto to Dandelga in curious tone. "There's nothing in here Dandelga, if we keep going inward we would only lost our way out." continued him to Dandelga.

"_Naruto._" said Dandelga to him, "_Inside those cave, there are many creature that once roam in your world._" continued it to him.

"And? Why's it so important?" said Naruto curiously, "_Naruto, I want you to test yourself with them._" said it to him.

"I see, so that's why you told me to go inward." said him understanding Dandelga reason. "Very well then Dandelga, we will go forward." continued Naruto with confidence while started to walk in.

"After all, I need training so I can control my fire again." continued Nauto to Dandelga.

"_One moment, Naruto._" said Dandelga to him. Naruto stopped moving an look to it, "What's it?" asked him to Dandelga.

"_What will your name be, Naruto?_" asked Dandelga to him, Dandelga question hit Naruto very hard.

It did warn him that if he agreed to it, his entire appearance would change.

He thought for a moment what name should he used.

"Dandelga." said Naruto finally to it, Dandelga replied only the shining of it jewels.

"I have decided." said Naruto to him while looking up. "My name will no longer be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze anymore, my name will be the same as my ancestor." continued him to it.

_"And what will it be?_" asked Dandelga back to him, "It will be Vargas, Naruto Vargas." replied Naruto to it.

"I will and I can not erase the name that my parents had given me." said Naruto to it, "So I will take up the name Vargas to honor my ancestor, Vargas the Legendary Flame and the name Naruto that was given to me by my parents." continued Naruto with determination.

"_Then let the name, Naruto Vargas spread to the entire world!_" said it to him. Naruto nodded back to it and replied "Yes, it will. I'll make sure of it."

"Then." said Naruto to it. "Let us depart, Dandelga." shouted Naruto to it and he ran forward to the cave.

**October 10th Forest of Death**

Currently,the three Konoha's Kunoichis were running to where the pillar appear.

All three of them were hopping with a fast pace. Knowing that their Hokage's son was here, had caused them to go with full speed to it.

After a few minutes hopping the tree, they finally reach to their destination.

Kasumi currently was looking around making sure that she could sense Naruto in here.

'Damnit.' cursed Kasumi in her head. "Rana, Mika!" called her to them, "Yes, senpai!" said both of them.

"I want you to start searching for Naruto now. God's now what would happen to us if we didn't find him." said Kasumi to them with a grim tone.

The two Kunoichis nodded to their leader's order.

"Mika, I want you to start searching the entire area now!" ordered Kasumi to Mika. Mika nodded to Kasumi's order and began her task.

"Rana, i want you to scout the this area, find anything that would give us a hint where he is!" ordered Kasumi to Rana. "Hai senpai." said Rana and then she jumped to the nearest tree and went scouting ahead.

"Senpai." called Mika to Kasumi curiously. "What's it, Mika?" asked Kasumi back to her. "What will you do now?" asked her to Kasumi again.

"Mika." said Kasumi while looking to the cave. "I'll go inside the cave." said Kasumi to her which confused her.

"I sense a glimpse of his chakra in there Mika. That's why I will go inside and search him in it." said Kasumi answering her questioning gaze.

"Will you be okay, senpai?" asked Mika worriedly, "I'll try to be careful." said Kasumi to Mika and then she dashed into the cave with an intent to find her sensei's son.

Mika could only hope that her senpai would be okay inside it.

**October 10th Deep within the Cave**

"Where's the damn exit?" said now christened Naruto Vargas looking around frantically with an upset look clear in his face.

'_Just like his ancestor._' thought Dandelga with a sweat drop if he could sweat.

If there's one thing that Naruto and his ancestor had in common, it probably his lack of patient of doing something.

There was the time where Vargas got upset for not keep reaching his destination.

Whether he got angry, he would try to burn something to alleviate his anger.

Usually it was trees or something that landed in his eyes first.

After very long time, Vargas could finally act calm when he went to long walk.

It was hoping that Naruto wouldn't be like him, well it had hoped.

"_Naruto._" called it to him.

Hearing his partner call, he turned his head to it and stopped his temper tantrum for a moment.

With an upset look in his face, he asked Dandelga with an upset tone "What is it, Dandelga?!"

Dandelga could only sigh for his partner obvious upset act.

"_Naruto, you should calm yourself for a moment._" said it to him, "I'm perfectly calm" replied Naruto to it. "_No, you're not._" said it sternly to him.

"_Getting angry now wouldn't get us anywhere._" continued it to him, "_It's better that you keep your cool and think where the exit_." continued it to him, Naruto nodded for Dandelga advice and then he started to think.

He thought that he had entered the cave but it turned out that the damn cave had an entire maze set up in here. He had lost count how many times he lost.

He started to look around for something that could hint him out of this cave.

And then he felt it, it was so sudden but he could feel it.

He look to the path where he felt it, and he walk forward to the path.

After a few minutes, he reached to a clearing where he could see some bones scatter in the floor.

Naruto was about to dismiss it and went forward but then Dandelga started glowing and warned him "_Naruto, be __careful that's not an ordinary skull._"

'What?!' think Naruto and suddenly he ducked avoiding slash from a skeleton's hand?

'You got to be kidding me!' think Naruto looking around him. He could see now that the bones that had scattered in the floor had finally become skeletons warrior.

Skeletons only had a pair of boots and a pair of gloves, its also had a shield in his left hand while his right hand had a sword.

He could hear them coming forward and behind he could see their leader.

It was also a skeleton but he could see that it's look was unlike the other skeletons.

It wore a helmet that protect it head, a green cloak that was tied in it's neck and a pairs of gauntlets and greaves.

He could see that it used both sword and shield like the others but the sword had hint of battle seeing it jagged edge and he could see that it's shield was also much more durable then it's soldiers.

"_Naruto, be __careful that was a skeleton king._" warned Dandelga to him.

"No wonder he look like the leader of its." said Naruto looking at the squads of skeletons and the leader of it.

"This going to be fun, Dandelga." said Naruto to Dandelga with a grin plaster in his face. Dandelga replied was only glowing red in it's jewels and flames started to come out from it.

Seeing this, the Skeleton King only raised it's sword and it's squads march forward to Naruto.

Naruto only grinned in blood thirst and dashed forward to its. With an intent to win the battle, he roared to it and swing Dandelga to the army skeletons that coming to him.

"Let's burn them, Dandelga!" shout Naruto to Dandelga while swinging his blade and Naruto first battle had begun.

**End Story**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail series, Brave Frontier and any elements from other anime in my story.**

"Talk" Normal talk / characters talk

**"Talk" Bijuu talk, armored or distorted voice talk**

'_Talk_' Thinking or talk inside characters mind

**Story Start**

**October 10th Deep Within the Cave**

CLANG

"Bastard." cursed Naruto while swinging Dandelga to one of the skeleton.

The Skeletons response was blocking it with it's shield but it was proven useless since the shield was cut into two and so did it body.

"That's one." said Naruto to it and turned his head to rest of it.

"Who's next?" taunted Naruto to the other Skeletons.

The Skeletons marched with intent to avenge their allies.

Naruto blocked one of the skeletons slash with Dandelga and punch it in it skull so it could stunt it.

The punched Skeleton staggered for a moment and Naruto used those chance to cut it into two.

Two more Skeletons jumped toward him but he avoid it by jumping backward.

When his feet touched the ground, he immediately dashed forward and killed one of it with a thrust to it's torso.

He blocked it's slash with his right gauntlet and grabbed it's sword.

With a grin in his face, he summoned his flame and burned the sword. The Skeleton let it's sword go and pick it's fallen companion's sword.

With an intent to slash Naruto, the last Skeleton rushed to him and thrust it's blade forward.

Naruto deflect it with Dandelga and cut it's neck with a swift slash and it's body fell backward.

The skull bounce for a few times stopping in front of the Skeleton King feet.

The Skeleton King stomped the skull into pieces and started walking to him.

"_Be __careful, Naruto._" warned Dandelga to Naruto who stared warily to it.

"Dandelga, you know what that is?" asked Naruto while he readying his stances against it.

"_That creature was known as A Skeleton King, Naruto." _said Dandelga to him, "I know it's name Dandelga, but what cause it to be called a Skeleton King and why is it different than any other skeletons?" asked Naruto to it curiously. "Other than it's armor of course" added Naruto to Dandelga.

"_Because of it's __experiences, Naruto._" ansewered Dandelga to Naruto, "Experiences?" asked him back to Dandelga.

"_Yes, through experience it gained a wisdom and through it they become much more cunning, smarter and of course stronger._" answered Dandelga to him.

"I see." said Naruto getting what Dandelga said.

A loud cackling noise snapped Naruto back to it. Instantly, he jumped back avoiding a sudden slash from the Skeleton King.

"Bastard." cursed him to it, he dashed to Skeleton King and tried to slash it, but it blocked his attack with it's shield.

'It's shield much more durable than the other Skeletons.' thought Naruto while ducking avoiding another slash from it. Rolling aside, he immediately block a thrust from it.

"_Watch out, Naruto!_" warned Dandelga immediately and caused him to block another slash with his left gauntlet.

'Another sword.' thought him and he punched it's torso, the force of the punch had pushed it back.

He could saw it now carried two sword in it's hands. Throwing the sword aside, it immediately raise it shield and ran forward to him while thrusting it sword forward.

'Damn it!' thought Naruto while blocking it's thrust with his sword, he proceed to kick it.

The Skeleton King jumped backwards avoiding Naruto's kick.

'There's gotta be a way to beat it.' thought Naruto while reading his stance.

**"F...!"**

'What the!?' thought Naruto for a moment before a shout from Dandelga caused him to immediately duck from it's slash.

'What in the world is that?' thought Naruto while lifting his sword to it.

"Dandelga." asked Naruto to his sword, "_What is it Naruto?_" asked Dandelga back.

"Give me a lot of fires!" said him to it while reading his stance to it.

The Skeleton King raised it shield to prepare Naruto's attack.

"_What are you planning Naruto?_" asked Dandelga to him, "Isn't it obvious." said Naruto back to him.

"I'm going to burn that bone bastard!" continued Naruto while gazing to it.

"_Very well._" said Dandelga to him, and immediately flame started to sport out from Dandelga.

With a blood thirsty grin, Naruto dashed forward to the Skeleton king and swung his sword to it.

When the sword touched it shield, it immediately burn the shield and cut it like a butter.

The Skeleton King was to shock that Naruto took it as a chance to stab his sword forward to it body.

Grabbing the handle with both his hand, he swung the blade upward while screaming "**FLARE RIDE!**".

The result was the Skeleton king was consumed by the flame and it was burn until there was nothing left but ashes.

"Fiuh." sighed Naruto while wiping his sweat from his forehead. "Well that was tough." said Naruto to himself.

"_I believe tough was not a good description of what you had faced, Naruto._" said Dandelga to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." replied him back to Dandelga while he continue forward.

**October 10th Cave Altar**

"What in the world happens in here?" spoke Kasumi to no one while looking to the remnants of the altar

'The entire place was completely wreck.' mused her.

After few minutes, Kasumi decided to look through the ruins, trying to find any lead to Naruto.

Ransacking it, she finally found something underneath it.

Picking it up, she could now see that it was a pendant.

It had an Uzumaki's swirl emblem it.

'This was the pendant that Kushina-ne gave to her children' thought her while inspecting it.

'But if it was here then Naruto was-' thought Kasumi grimly but her thought was cut through by an explosive sound.

It was very loud that it caused the entire cave to shake.

She was very surprised that she was fell into the ground.

After a few minutes, the shaking was over. Kasumi stood up and look to the source of the sound.

'Naruto might be there.' thought Kasumi worriedly to him.

She ran to it while hoping that Naruto was okay.

**October 10th Deep within the cave**

"Dandelga"

_'What's it, Naruto?_'

"Is this the right direction?" asked Naruto to him.

'_For fifth time, yes it is Naruto._' said Dandelga frustrated.

"Are you sure?" asked him back to Dandelga.

'_Have faith in me a little Naruto.' _replied him to Naruto.

"Okay then" said Naruto while sighing.

**One hour later**

"Finally!" shout Naruto while running to the exit ahead.

'_I told you.'_, "Yeah yeah, I'm sorry for having a little hope to you." replied Naruto sarcastically to him.

He was excited, because during his walk to it Dandelga sometimes spoke a story about the times when Vargas still hold him.

How he faced many challenge just to protect his kingdom.

How he fight so many of his enemies just to protect his loved ones.

In short, when Naruto heard his tales, he immediately idolized Vargas and wanted to become like him.

Reaching to the exit, he was blinded by the light.

The light was so bright that he was blinded by it.

When his sight came back, he could see it that he was in a cliff.

"This is awesome!" shouted Naruto with a grin in his face.

'_Naruto._' called Dandelga to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" replied Naruto still looking the sight before him.

'_Welcome to Mistrall._' continued Dandelga to him.

"What?!" shouted Naruto while looking Dandelga.

"So we're now in-!" said Naruto.

'_Yes, Naruto._' replied him to Naruto while he was looking to the entire island.

"Grand Gaia..." spoke Naruto while gripping his sword.

"This going to be fun!" said Naruto while grinning like an idiot and jumped down from the cliff to the forest below.

**End Story**

**I'm sorry for a very late update. I have many assignments from my class so I almost don't have any time to update the story, but rest assured that I'm back and not death yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail series, Brave Frontier and any elements from other anime in my story.**

"Talk" Normal talk / characters talk

**"Talk" Bijuu talk, armored or distorted voice talk**

'_Talk_' Thinking or talk inside characters mind

**Story Start**

**October 10th Forest of Beginning**

"Seriously?!" shouted Naruto seeing his surrounding.

"_Yes, we are Naruto._" replied Dandelga to him.

"Damn it!"

"_Looks like we lost ... again._" sighed Dandelga while Naruto keep cursing for his luck.

**October 10th Deep Within the Forest of Beginning**

"Hmn.." mused a person in the clearing.

Looking to a random direction, he felt an energy that he hadn't felt for a long time.

Grinning like an idiot he exclaimed "I always know that you will back, Vargas!"

**October 10th Forest of Beginning**

"_Hmm"_

"What is it Dandelga" asked Naruto to him.

"_No, nothing Naruto._" assured him to Naruto.

"If you say so." shrugged Naruto, "Now then." continued Naruto seriously with a dramatic tone.

"Left or Right, Dandelga!" said Naruto to Dandelga ruining the entire atmosphere.

Dandelga could only sighed to his user antics, "_Right, Naruto._"

"Yosh, let's go Dandelga!" shout dashing to the road.

* * *

**October 10th Forest of Beginning, Cave Entrance**

"Senpai!" shout both Mika and Rana seeing their senior kunoichi came out from the cave.

"Mika, Rana!" ordered Kasumi to both kunoichis.

Both of them stood waiting for Kasumi's order.

"We're returning back to the tower now!" continued Kasumi to both kunoichis.

Both kunoichis were shock to her order, "Why, senpai?" replied Mika to Kasumi.

"Because we need a squad of kunoichi if we want to find Hokage-sama son in there." said Kasumi with a grim tone while remembering what she found in the remnants of the explosion site.

Bones.

She only found bones when she reach to the site, in the center of the crater was another set of bones which were charred because of the explosion.

But she didn't find her sensei's son in there.

When she was about to give up, Paku her dog summon smelled something.

He said that he was there but he didn't find any of his scent in the entire clearing.

This concluded that her sensei's son was still alive and went deeper to the cave.

"Senpai!" said Mika snapped Kasumi from her thought.

"Alright, let's move now!" ordered Kasumi to both of her juniors.

"The sooner we got back, the sooner we could continue our search for Hokage-sama son!" continued her to them which replied by nod from both of them.

* * *

**October 10th Forest of the Beginning**

"Are we lost, Dandelga?" asked Naruto to Dandelga with a resigned expression.

"_No, we're not Naruto._" replied Dandelga to Naruto.

"Somehow I doubt that." muttered him with a low tone.

"_This show how much faith that you have to me, Naruto._" sighed him to Naruto.

"Well, considering that we-Earghhh!" said Naruto who immediately cut with his shout.

Tripping upon something, Naruto immediately fell to the ground face first.

"_Naruto!_", "Don't worry, I'm fine." shout Dandelga worriedly which cut by Naruto assurance.

"I'd got tripped by something." continued Naruto while stood up from his fall.

"Let's see what tripped me here." said Naruto while inspecting the ground where he was tripped.

Sweeping the dust for a moment, naruto found something in it.

It was a jewel with a color of brown, in the center of it was some kind of symbol.

"What the hell is this?!" said Naruto while taking a look of the jewel.

"This thing was small, but the energy from of it was a lot." continued Naruto still checking the jewel.

"_Naruto, that jewel was no ordinary jewel._" said Dandelga to Naruto.

Turning his head to Dandelga he said "Seriously?!", "Then what in the world is this?" continued Naruto to Dandelga while checking the jewel.

"_Jewels, that's what we call them Naruto._" replied Dandelga seriously'

"_In the time of war in Grand Gaia, warriors in every region use its to increase their strength and give them a better chance to defeat their enemy. There is some type of jewels, the one that you hold physicals enhancement type jewels._" explain Dandelga to Naruto.

"Physical enhancement?" asked him to Dandelga.

"_Just like it said, when you equip it, you will get boost in your strength, endurance and recovery or your regeneration._" answered Dandelga to Naruto's question.

When Naruto heard Dandelga explanation, he was very amazed of what jewels could do.

"You said, there was another type, do you know the others, Dandelga?" asked Naruto to Dandelga.

"_Yes, I know all of its Naruto._" answered him to Naruto.

"_There was jewels type that could weaken your enemy." _explain Dandelga.

"Such as?" asked Naruto to Dandelga.

"_Poison, Paralyze, weaken their attack and defense, and curse." _said Dandelga

"Cool!"

"_The last one is the type that could refill your energy faster or in your language is chakra._"

"Whoa this jewels truly awesome!" shouted Naruto while pumping his hand up to the sky.

"_But."_

"There's always a but! Damn it!"

"_Like I said you only could equip one in each type of jewels and you only could equip one._" continued Dandelga while ignoring to nature's shout.

"I guess it's better than nothing." sighed Naruto.

"_Anyway, why don't we check the jewel now, Naruto?_" said Dandelga to Naruto.

"Right." raising up his hand, Naruto started to check the jewel while Dandelga tried to remember the jewel.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

"_Naruto, I know this jewel._" said Dandelga to Naruto.

Hearing Dandelga word, Naruto immediately turn his head to Dandelga and said "Really, Dandelga?! You know this jewel?"

"_Yes, I know that jewel Naruto._"

"Then what is this jewel name?"

"_It's Malice, Malice Jewel._"

Silence.

There was only silence since Naruto didn't expect that answer from Dandelga.

"MALICE?!" shouted Naruto disbelievingly to Dandelga's words.

"_Yes, Naruto._" said Dandelga simply, ignoring Naruto's shout.

"_It's name is Malice Jewel_."

"But why?" retorted Naruto back to Dandelga.

'Hmm I think Lava once said something to me about it.' thought Dandelga while ignoring Naruto's shout.

"Hey, Dandelga! Do you hear me?! Why was the name of the jewel is Malice Jewel?" shouted Naruto to Dandelga while glaring to Dandelga.

"_Naruto, do you know that those jewel was created from a man's desire?_" asked Dandelga to Naruto.

"Desire? What kind desire that cause this jewel to be named Malice Jewel?" asked Naruto back to Dandelga.

"_Naruto that jewel was created because a single man once asked to the God questions._"

"Really?"

"_Yes, Naruto. The man once asked Lucius why does humanity greed never ends._"

"_Why does despair never ends and malice never exhausted? That question keep in his head until his dead._"

"And his desire to know this answer caused the jewel to form right, Dandelga?" concluded Naruto with a sad tone.

"I_t was a time of war, Naruto._" replied Dandelga with a sad tone.

"I know, Dandelga." replied Naruto in a sad tone.

Sighing, Naruto stabbed Dandelga to the ground and laid himself in the ground.

Looking up to the clear sky, he started ruled over Dandelga's word.

"_But it doesn't mean I like it._" replied Naruto with a sad smile.

There was only silence in the clearing where Naruto laid.

**End Story**


End file.
